


lev the cat burglar

by yurioiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, i made this for my english class, i regret all my life choices, kenma is a cat, wake me up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurioiks/pseuds/yurioiks
Summary: lev couldn't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what the fuck this is. i made this with my friend for my english class tomorrow morning. i want to die. my teacher is going to kill me. the part with the tokyo tower was needed for the task, i hate it. alex, i hope you are happy, this is partly your fault.

lev couldn't help it. as soon as he saw that small, pure ball of adorable fluff, he knew he needed to hold it. he needed to snatch up the precious being and cradle it in his long, noodle arms. slowly, he crept over to the box that the kitten was curled up in, his lanky legs prancing up to his chest and thumping against the ground as he made his way to the tabby cat.

lev reached his gangly arms out to pick up the little furball but just as he was about to wrap his arms around a deep, husky voice called out, "ohoho?" lev spun around, short silver hair flowing in the wind, perspiration gathering between his eyebrows as he gazed upon the dreamy man. the raven rooster haired man prowled towards lev, his hazel eyes piercing the green-eyed man. lev watched, transfixed, as the man moved towards him - silently cheering in his head - and smiled shyly, not noticing that the man was actually talking to him, "-my cat, get away from him." lev looked at the man, then back at the cat, then back at the man, thoughts running through his head, 'maybe if i steal the cat he'll chase me.', 'no lev, that's a bad idea.', 'yes lev, that is a great idea!'

with one last fleeting glance at the handsome male, lev scooped up the fluffy munchkin and ran. as lev ran, the adorable feline reached up, hissed and scratched lev, causing the elongated russian to crumple to the floor, letting out a loud whine. seemingly proud of itself, the kitty cat (kenma was it's name) plodded his way back to his owner, weaving in between many pairs of legs to find his way back to his beloved master. the russian man watched in tears as the majestic creature jumped into it's owner's arms, creating a beautiful image with the tokyo tower. in his despair, lev leaped up (his long limbs making it slightly awkward for him to do so) and once again, ran away. but his sadness did not last for long as he found a new cat and a new hot male to fall in love with.


End file.
